Turducken Day
by Sick Minded Productions
Summary: Hey everyone happy Turducken day! I hope you all enjoy this tale of the holidays of the ATLA world.


Turducken Day

A.N. Hey everyone happy Turducken day! I hope you all enjoy this tale of the holidays of the ATLA world. I do not own ATLA.

* * *

Aang, Katara, Momo, and Sokka walked through the market and they were surrounded by the sounds of happy people. Everywhere they looked there were people running about, many different foods, and the smell of a variety of foods filled their nostrils reminding them of how hungry they were. It was a bit confusing and they couldn't make out anything clear in all the hubbub. Stopping by a fisherman's stall they were greeted with a loud and boisterous, "Happy Turducken Day!" That brought them up short and Sokka asked,

"What's Turducken Day?"

"What's Turducken Day," the man nearly yelled, "why it's the best day of the year. Ah, but, by your clothes I can see that you're from the Water Tribe and you he said pointing at Aang well I dont' really know. Tell you what why don't you join me and my wife for a Turducken Day feast and I'll explain it all." With that the man led them into the house behind the stall, not forgetting to turn the sign around which said, 'Out to Lunch'.

With that he took them into the house and sat them at the table. After quick introductions Katara was presented with a bowl of sea prune stew, Aang a vegetable casserole, the fisherman and his wife placed several bowls on the table ranging from rolls, mashed yams, salads and fish. Finally the man placed a gigantic cooked bird type creature right in the middle.

"This is the Turducken," the man began, "You see years ago a group of hunters from a small village were in desperate need of food or else their village would face mass starvation. Then as they walked through the forest they came across these three giant birds like creatures with long skinny necks, roundish body's that were barely kept off the ground by scrawny little legs, and it had all these feathers forming a fan around their backsides. When these creatures saw the humans they fled and tried to flap away but all they could manage was to just lift themselves a few inches of the ground for several seconds." The man stopped to take a long drink before continuing.

"It only took a few minutes to catch the birds but in that time the Village Chief's Vice Chief accidentally shot an arrow into his friends arm. Luckily it wasn't serious, but the village ran rough shot over the Vice Chief for months after the incident. When they got back they had made a feast from the three birds, yams from the forest, and any odds and ends still left in the village. Everyone was thankful to hunters for their catch and they decided that the spirits had blessed them so they wanted to make this a holiday to celebrate every year." He then took another break to catch his breath as he began to enter the conclusion of his tale.

"The only problem they really had was trying to name this day and the birds at the same time. There was a great deal of argument over what to call it and them when a little girl spoke up and said, 'well they taste like chicken and duck together and we should probably be glad that Mr. John Turkey wasn't killed. So why don't we call it a Turducken?' Everyone in the village thought that it was a good idea and so the Turducken and Turducken day was born." Sokka had to wipe away some tears at the end of the man's tale, delighted in a day just about feasting.

"That is so beautiful," Sokka said still teary eyed.

"Beautiful," a small voice rang out as everyone turned to Momo, "there is nothing beautiful about celebrating a day where animals are killed. I have had it with you Sokka; you are a horrible person who only thinks about himself and no one else. Not even the poor animals you consume without a second thought." As Momo advanced at Sokka he stepped into the bowl of fish and froze in fear as the fish flew into the air and devoured him on the spot leaving nothing behind. Then before anyone could react the rolls and mashed yams flew out of their bowls and swallowed the fisherman and his wife whole.

The gang was left there gaping unable to react when Aang's casserole grabbed Aang and pulled him into itself at the same time a tentacle shot out of Katara's sea prune stew and dragged her in as well. Then to Sokka's final horror the Turducken stood up wearing a bib with Sokka's face on it and holding a knife and fork and as it leapt at him his last thought was, I_ never even got to taste it._

* * *

Sokka woke up when Momo jumped on his chest. When no one wanted to hear about his dream he went back to sleep. Later in the morning they struck camp and when they were loading everything onto Appa, Katara said.

"We'll we better smoothly fly ourselves to a market because we're out of food." Those words froze Sokka to his soul as every detail of his dream rushed through his mind again.

"Guys wait this was in my dream we shouldn't go to the market," Sokka said. Katara glanced back at him and asked,

"What happened in your dream?" Sokka's eyes got big and he said,

"Food eats people," and ignoring the skeptical looks he continued, "Also Momo could talk." Then turning to address the Lemur directly he said, "you said some very unkind things."

* * *

A.N. Hope you all enjoyed this please leave a review, please.


End file.
